


That Midnight Ring

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Winry hears the phone ring late at night and expects the worst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Song Lyrics
> 
> Song: “The Reason” by Hoobastank. Lyrics: “And all the pain I put you through/ I wish that I could take it all away/ And be the one who catches all your tears.”

It wasn’t often that Winry was up past midnight these days, but an oddball automail request had her up late.  That in itself was unusual, but when the telephone rang at a quarter past midnight, a thousand scenarios ran through her head as to why someone would be calling so late, each one worse than the last.  She raced to the phone and barked, “Hello!?”

“Winny?”  The sound of men laughing loudly and a jukebox cranking out some dance tune almost made her hang up.

“Drunk again, Ed!?” she growled angrily.  He’d only been gone about two months, and the last two times he’d called he’d been three sheets to the wind.

“Don’ hang up!” he said.  “Please…”

She twirled the cord around her finger over and over in frustration.  “What is it?”

“I miss you.  I wanna come home, take ya t’ Sheeeeng…”

She narrowed her eyes as if that would help her understand his helpless slurring.  “You can come home whenever you want, but wait until the morning and think about it before you do.”

“I luff you, Win…  You gonna marry me, right?”

She couldn’t help the smile that came to her mouth.  “Of course, Ed.  But if you call me drunk again I might change my mind.”  She heard him wail sadly.  “Why don’t you get a cab and go back to your room.  Get some good strong coffee and call me tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Wait, I got somethin' I wanna tell you, Winny, please.”  She heard him shuffling the phone around.  “I wrote it down, one sec.  Don’t hang up!”

“I won’t hang up!” she grumbled.

More shuffling, and then she heard him take a breath.  “Fuck, iss hot!  Anyways, here goes.  I made the deshishion to leaf, and I know you say you unnerstand.  But I know you miss me as much as I miss you.  I realized that I’m doin’ it again, I hurtin’ you by goin’ away, so far ‘way.  All the pain I put you frew… I wish that I could take it all ‘way, and be th’ one who catches all your tears.  I know my work’s ‘portant, but I fink I might have found somethin’ more ‘portant.  _You_ more ‘portant than alchemy, Winny.  _You’re_ _most_ _‘portant thing to me_.”

Winry was trembling as tears rolled down her face.  She was smiling as she wiped her face with the back of her work glove.  “That’s beautiful, Edward.”

“Not as beaut’ful as you.”  More shuffling.  “I just wanted to tell ya ‘fore I forgot to call.  I’m pretty drunk.”

She giggled, sniffling.  “I know, Ed.  Now please go back to the hotel and get some sleep.”

“‘Kay,” he sighed.

“I love you…”

“I luff you too, Winny.  Goo’ night.”  The line went dead and she gently placed the receiver back in the cradle.  After getting the crying jag out of her system, she wiped her cheeks clean and went back to her workshop, thankful that not all midnight calls were tragic.


End file.
